


Don't Forget About the Tea

by paladincoolcats



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sassy, literally what the fuck else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladincoolcats/pseuds/paladincoolcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel certainly does not require Sebastian's attention at all. Absolutely does not. Not even a little.</p><p>x</p><p>Don't let this fool you. Ciel is very needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget About the Tea

Dainty fingers tapped impatiently across a wooden desk, the fingers of his other hand cradling his chin in a bored manner. The pocket watch next to him read 12:59, nearly 1pm. His tea was served every day at 1pm. And yet his stupid butler was nowhere to be seen. 

As the minute hand made its way around, and Ciel couldn't even hear the tea cart making its way down the hall, Ciel slammed his palm flat on the desk and bellowed, “Sebastian!”

After several moments, his door opened and the butler slipped into the room, “Master?”

“Where the hell is my tea?” Ciel snapped. “I'm trying to study and I can't study without tea.”

In fact, Ciel hadn't seen much of his butler since breakfast. Generally the man would at least come into his office and tidy things up, tell him what was on the schedule for the day, and take requests for lunch and dinner. But the butler had not done any of those things. 

The sharp face of the demon frowned, and his long digits dipped into his pocket to pull out his own watch, flipping it up. His frown deepened, “Good heavens. It seems I have completely lost track of time! Forgive me, master, I'll prepare your tea and sweets right away.”

_How could he lose track of time, that involves forgetting about_ ** _me,_** Ciel thought to himself in disgust. 

“No,” he spat. “I don't want any stupid tea, now, it's too late. I want water though. Get me water.”

Ciel very well could have poured water himself. There was always a glass and fresh pitcher on the side table near his desk. Sebastian followed his orders, however, humming to himself as he did. As if Ciel’s back-to-back useless orders weren't bothering him. It was beginning to piss the boy off more that Sebastian didn't scold him or acknowledge him. 

Ciel certainly didn't need Sebastian’s attention on him at all times anyway. He didn't expect Sebastian to cater to his every need. But if there was one thing he hated, it was being forgotten about or going unacknowledged. Sebastian was the last person Ciel expected to do such a thing. 

“Is there anything else, my lord?,” Sebastian simply bowed without further apology or explanation. “If not, I shall leave you to your studies.”

The young earl gaped at his demon in disbelief. The nerve of the stupid creature!

“Both my eyepatch  _ and  _ my boots are loose!” Ciel grumbled. “They haven't been touched since this morning!”

His demon simply smiled, placing a hand over his chest, “Again, my apologies. Allow me to adjust them.” 

Ciel didn't protest at that, letting the demon come kneel before him to unlace and relace his boots, tying perfect bows as usual. 

“I shouldn't even have to remind you of these things, you idiot,” despite his requests being granted, Ciel still felt so incredibly angry. His fingers were unconsciously shredding the corner of his notes that he was taking. 

“I am ever so busy, master,” Sebastian murmured. “I'm sure you want quiet and solitude to finish your studies, yes? So if all is well here with you, I must hurry back downstairs to continue my duties.”

All certainly was  _ not _ well. Sebastian did not bring him his tea on time, Sebastian did not come to see if Ciel’s shoes and eyepatch needed time, and Sebastian was not even bothering to check in on Ciel at all. 

Normally Sebastian would at least come see if Ciel needed help with studying, or with research on a case, or even just to read over one of Ciel’s business letters and give his opinion on it. But Ciel didn't  _ need  _ Sebastian anyway, he was perfectly fine on his own. 

“Then what are you still doing here?” Ciel stood from his desk chair, angrily pushing away his work and turning to look out the window. “Get out. That's an order.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Without the slightest bit of hesitancy, the demon butler left, and Ciel was livid. He stormed around his office, scattering about papers and books. He hated feeling weak, and the emotions Sebastian sometimes gave him when the butler seemed to be ignoring him made him feel so  _ weak _ . 

His small hands tugged at his blue-gray hair, ripping his eyepatch back off and throwing that upon the ground as well. He grabbed his study books off of his desk, angrily shoving them back onto their book shelf. However, a vase that rested atop the shelf teetered dangerously with all the violent slamming from below.

Flinching, Ciel attempted to cover his head to prevent the large pottery from crashing down onto his head. Yet after several moments of flinching, and nothing tumbled onto his skull, Ciel peeked between his fingers to find a tall torso directly in front of him, long arms sliding the vase back where it belonged. 

A snarl forced Ciel’s lip into curling, “I gave you an order-”

“Well, you were making quite a ruckus up here. I thought perhaps you were in danger, and I suppose if a self-induced concussion counts as danger, I was not wrong,” Sebastian chuckled.

“It isn't funny,” the young boy hissed. 

The demon looked curiously around the room instead of responding, and with Ciel watching, he began to pick up the mess the boy had made. Ciel stomped over, snatching the papers from the butler’s hands, “Stop that. I can do it myself.” 

“Just as you can tie your own shoes, eyepatch, and pour your own tea?” Sebastian retorted. 

He wasn't quite expecting Sebastian to poke fun, and when the man did something snapped inside Ciel. He shoved at Sebastian, attempting to push the taller man to the door, “No, just as you can go to hell! Get the fuck out! I don't care, ignore me if you want then and attend to your stupid other duties. Duties that are apparently more important than  _ me.” _

Of course, he couldn't budge the butler, but nearly ended up tripping over a rug. Firm arms caught him as always, and as he was placed back firmly onto his feet, a hand cradled his chin and tipped it up so blue and violet met burgundy. 

“Ignore you? What on earth are you carrying on about, my silly Bocchan?” 

Ciel twisted away, rubbing furiously at his burning eyes and face, “You haven't paid any attention to me all morning and afternoon so don't even start now.” 

“Paid attention to you?” Sebastian murmured gently. “Is that what this is all about? Have I made you feel neglected?”

“What do you think, you ass?” Ciel sniffed. “You’ve never forgotten about me- my tea, I mean, before.”

A firm and warm body pressed up behind Ciel, pulling him into a gentle hug. Lips pressed to the downy crown of Ciel’s head, and the demon explained himself, “Finny busted a water line in the garden and Bard nearly bombed the the manor thinking that he could make enough dirt fly over the pipe break to stop the flooding. It was not at all my intentions to make you think I had forgotten about you.”

“My tea,” Ciel corrected quietly, but he turned around in his butler’s arms to press into the embrace. “You forgot about my tea.”

“I could never forget. I may be sidetracked sometimes, but I'll never forget about you… it. What kind of butler would I be if I did?” 

“A shitty one,” Ciel pulled back, smirking up at his taller demon. 

“Which I am not,” Sebastian gently traced his fingers down the right side of Ciel’s face, pausing just near his contract marked eye. “I am simply one he-”

Ciel stood on his toes to kiss the demon quiet, mumbling against his mouth, “Oh, shut up.”

Sebastian chuckled against the boy's lips, stroking over his hair. Ciel was the first to pull away from the kiss, licking up a small trail of saliva left from Sebastian attempting to nibble on his bottom lip. 

“Well, I think I've gotten the garden situation well enough under control that you have my full attention, if you desire it,” Sebastian informed the boy. “But perhaps I should start by cleaning up your office… it seems to have been struck by a whirlwind in my absence.”

“I  _ can  _ ask Finny to break another pipe, you know,” Ciel taunted. 

Ciel instructed Sebastian on where he wanted the paperwork to go as the butler picked it up, and finally Ciel motioned to his office chair, “Sit on that and tell me if it feels hard to you.”

Sebastian arched a brow, his mouth corners twitching in the slightest, but he obliged. However, he patted his own lap, “Now you can sit on me and tell me if I feel hard or not.”

“You're filthy!” Ciel groaned, but he shoved Sebastian’s hands aside so he could worm himself onto Sebastian's lap and wiggle backwards, adjusting Sebastian’s arms around his waist to his preference. “Very nice, though. Much better than my office chair. Stay there while I study.” 

“Of course, little bird.”

And Sebastian did, of course. He kept his long arms around Ciel’s waist, remaining quiet (unless Ciel turned to ask him for input or his opinion) while the boy studied. Because Ciel may have been bossy at times, but Sebastian simply knew it was because the boy needed him. Despite what the little darling said, he very much needed Sebastian’s attention. Attention that Sebastian was more than happy to give. 


End file.
